


Silver and Gold

by gingayellow



Series: Shiro and Keith are Married and Happy and Okay and Everyone Else is Happy and Okay Post-Series AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Shiro and Keith eloped. As a result, Shiro had to order the rings after the event--and when you live on a tiny planet in a big universe (even after Zarkon is gone), sometimes orders get mixed up. [Shiro/Keith, post-series AU, VERY fluffy and self-indulgent]





	

Title: Silver and Gold  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Shay/Hunk  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Post-series AU. This is meant to fit in the same AU that "Vows" takes place in, but you don't have to read that to read this (although I have made it a series, so it's easier for you if you want to read the earlier fic). All you really need to know is that Shiro and Keith are semi-retired, married, and live in a cottage on Arus.

\--

Keith took one last sip of his fake coffee (although Shiro and Sven had started calling it “space coffee,” as it that would make it more palatable, but whatever, it had caffeine and Keith was not picky) and then tied his hair up into a bun. He had a full day ahead of him: five people needed repairs for their hoverscooters, and Romelle needed her shuttle prepped for a flight to New Altea next month. Objectively, it wasn’t a lot, but it was when you were the only mechanic on the planet. He’d considered asking Hunk and Shay to move to Arus to help him out, but Hunk and Shay were raising five kids on Balmera. It wouldn’t be fair to ask them to uproot their family just because Keith was busy. He would just have to tackle the problem head on, Keith told himself as he grabbed his oversized black jacket (it had been Shiro’s, but Keith kept borrowing it so much that Shiro finally officially gifted it to Keith). That strategy had always worked for him in the past, and it would do so now.

Or at least, it would if his husband wasn’t in the doorway, blocking his path.

“Shiro.” Keith tried to nudge him, but Shiro wouldn’t budge. “Shiro, I’m not that girl from the comic books you read. I can’t move through you.”

“Her name is Kitty Pryde, Keith,” Shiro reminded him happily. “And I will once I give you your surprise.”

“Oh, our wedding bands?”

Shiro’s face fell. “How did you know that?”

Keith frowned. For someone who had been selected to lead the Kerberos mission, and then Princess Allura’s Paladins, he was very dense sometimes. “Well, for starters we’re newlyweds and we didn’t exchange rings at our elopement. Second, you’ve been examining my ring finger whenever we hold hands for the past week.”

Now Shiro frowned. “I suppose this is what I get for trying to hide things from my husband.”

“Exactly.” Keith was halfway tempted to just go out their back door, but Shiro had been almost buzzing with joy. And all he really wanted in life now that Zarkon was gone was to make Shiro happy, and it was okay if he was a little late for work. “But let’s give them a look.”

Shiro beamed, and then leaned in to give Keith a soft, quick kiss on the cheek. “I think you’re going to really like them… what the heck?!”

Keith peeped over Shiro’s shoulder to see what was wrong… but all he saw were the wedding bands. “I don’t understand. What’s wrong with them?”

“They don’t match. That’s what wrong with them.” Shiro let out a long sigh. The rings looked impossibly small in his large metal palm. “I’m sorry, Keith. I guess my order got mixed up. I can send them back.”

Keith looked the rings over. They were small, plain bands, unadorned with any jewels. One was silver, and the other was gold, and… oh. This was perfect, actually.

“Tell you what.” He reached for the silver band, placing it on his finger. To his relief, it fit. “I’ll wear the silver one, and you can wear the gold one.”

“Oh? Oh!” Keith’s day was made as Shiro flushed, and then put the gold band on his left ring finger. He held his hand up for inspection, smiling sweetly/awkwardly. “So, how do I look?”

… He looked like that dorky nerd Keith had fallen for as a cadet back in the Garrison, honestly. So much so that Keith pulled Shiro down for a long, deep kiss. And then another one, as Shiro kissed him back eagerly.

Oh, yeah. Keith was **definitely** okay with being late for work.

\--

Notes: And those five kids Hunk and Shay adopted are the Ozu siblings from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Tsubasa is Keith’s nephew now. Nice.


End file.
